Come Back To Me
by JensenAckles4Ever
Summary: Dean gets hurt and ends up in a coma. Sam and Lisa and Ben have to deal with the pain of him being so close to death. Lisa has to deal with what she just has recently found out, and try to convince Sam not to make a deal with a crossroads demon.


When we heard the news about Dean we couldn't help but be scared. Dean never got hurt on the job. Hunting came natural to him. I rushed to the hospital to meet Sam and Bobby. Sam is Dean's little brother. Dean would do anything for Sam. They were that close. Bobby was his friend, but more like father. Dean and Sam's father is dead. I went to the front desk and asked the nurse where Dean Winchester was. She told me what floor he was on. I thanked her and went to find him.

I got off of the elevator and then I saw Sam. He was standing there looking out the window looking very distant and in pain. I walked over to him and I stood there. My mind was going in so many directions. I didn't know what to say. I was scared to ask. Is he okay? I finally spoke up.

"Sam? What happened to Dean?" I asked worried. Sam looked at me. He sighed.

"This demon messed him up real bad. Uh, his heart is really weak. Doc says that it might not even hold up overnight. He's in a coma…" Sam whispered. I felt my heart shatter into little pieces.

"That can't be. Dean's a good hunter. He would never let a demon hurt him like that." I said. Sam shook his head.

"No one's perfect. Dean got caught off guard trying to protect _me._" Sam said sounding like he hated it that his brother was dying because of saving him. I hugged Sam.

"It's not your fault that he's sick. It's that demons fault. We're just gonna have to pray." I told him. Sam rubbed my back.

"Do you want to see him? You need to prepare yourself. He's pretty banged up and there's tubes hooked up to him. "Sam mumbled. I nodded and took a deep breath and prepared to walk into that room.

Dean was lying in the hospital bed and looking like he was sleeping peaceful. He was banged up bad. It broke my heart to see the man I love hurt like this. I walked over to him and sat down beside him and took his hand and held it. I started to cry.

"Hey Dean. It's me Lisa. I'm here sweetie." I told him. It hurt me to see that he couldn't hear me. He's in a coma. Sam stood way back behind me not saying a word.

"We miss you. I miss you. Ben misses you. You need to wake up so you can come home." I said. I thought I felt his hand move.

"Sam! Maybe he can hear me!" I said getting excited. Sam shook his head.

"It's just reflexes. The doctor said that was normal for that to happen." Sam said lifelessly. I felt hurt to know that he couldn't hear me. I laid my head down on his chest near his heart.

"Wake up Dean. Wake up." I whispered.

"_**Wake up Dean. Wake up."**_** The voice of an angel says. I couldn't stand to hear my Lisa cry and be broken hearted over me. I remember how I got in this condition. Sam and I were fighting a demon. It had demon bitch friends. The bitch tried to hurt Sam. I got distracted and tried to kill it. Then the demon stabbed me. I fell down in pain.**

**"Dean! Dean! Are you okay?" Sam yelled as he killed the other demon. I felt myself slipping away. Sam rushed over to me and squatted down and lifted me up.**

**"Stay with me man. Don't leave me." Sam said. He was starting to cry. That's Sammy. He looked up to me so much. He always wanted to be like his big brother. **

** I realize that I'm not dead. I'm just in a coma. I can hear almost everything Lisa and Sam have been saying. Sam says that my heart is weak and I might not make it through the night. I felt like crap right now. I'll be leaving behind Lisa, Ben, Sam, The Impala (oh God no), and Bobby. **

** I felt Lisa's hand squeeze mine and heard her shoes tap on the floor as he walked out of the room. I felt like someone was standing over me watching me. Sam?**

I got home and saw my son Ben. He just got home from school and he was at the kitchen table eating a snack.

"Hi Mom." Ben said. I didn't know how to tell him this. Ben looked up to Dean so much. Ben loved Dean. I sat down at the table and prepared myself for this talk.

"Ben honey, we need to talk." I told him. Ben looked at me confused. I decided to go.

"Dean was in an accident. He's in a coma. He might not…make it." I said. There was silence. Ben looked very upset.

"Is it to do with his job?" Ben asked. I nodded. Why wouldn't it be? Ben got really mad and got up.

"Ben, I'm sure the doctor will keep him stabilized. He'll be fine." I said. Ben looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"This is your entire fault. Dean would be here right now if you didn't kick him out. He loved you, and you kicked him out. How could you?" Ben said and stomped away to his room. My own child just said that to me. I felt so hurt. Ben was right though. Dean would've stayed, but Dean wanted to hunt with his brother also. I didn't know what to say to Ben. I just wanted Dean Okay again.


End file.
